fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure RPM
Note: '''If you gonna going to another PCPRM page, ~G3☆Princess Pretty Cure!~ ♥PRETTY LOVE☆Limited♥. '''Cyber of Love! The Power of Technology! Pretty Cure RPM! 愛のサイバー！技術の力！プリキュア RPM！ Ai no saiba! Gijutsu no Chikara! Purikyua RPM! — The Pretty Cure RPM's main catchphrase. Pretty Cure RPM (プリキュア RPM Purikyua RPM, lit. Pretty Cure Racing Performance Machine) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It was formerly directed and written by Ahim de Famille but has since been taken over by Nina Atsuiaka. The season's motifs are vehicles, numbers, racing, animals, computers, and technology, which is the same as the Engine Sentai Go-Onger universe. Synopsis *''Pretty Cure RPM Episodes'' Long Version In the not-so-distant future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. It had succeeded and nearly conquered the entire Earth. Fortunately, mankind has retreated from the threat into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Enjin Cidet, an elite force of Cures must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. However, the Himitsu Residents that how will find the eight pretty cures will find the Himitsu Town. Haruka Minako, a sporty, loudy girl who became a pretty cure. Together with her two friends and there are find the five pretty cures to save the Enjin Cidet. Short Version The Enjin Cidet is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Virus, who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Virus' Pollution Ministers escape to Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The twelve Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five girls to become their partners, the RPM Ongers. The team are later joined by the RPM Wings, a sixth-cure named Cure Sway as she joined from the team, and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines. Together they battle the Virus and other evil villains from other Venjix worlds. Characters Cure Operators Legendary Cures Allies Mentors *Himitsuno Raina *Himitsuno Makoto *Himitsuno Airi *Himitsuno Yuki *General Hiro *Doctor Kris Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Venjix Computer Network *Virus - Main villain in the season. He want to destroy the Enjin Cidet and he want to the gadgets were crashed. He is very deadly, rude, and angry villain in the season. (Iwasaki Masami) **'Famille le Biruseiz' ***Crunzie ***Shift ***Trojan ***Block **'Venjix Guards' ***Hacker ***Tenaya 7/15 ***Grindy ***Kilobyte ***Venjix Other Characters *Kaizama Keira *Kaizama Kaito *Madame Ankoizielz *Mr. Sentai *Robotto Dendo *BOMPER Items All eight members are activate from Cure Cells. The transformation phrase is [[Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!|''Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!]]. *'Cure Morphers' **Supernova Morpher - used by Minako, Nami, and Rina **Energetic Morpher - used by Yuriko, Eren and Tenaya **Angeleena Morpher - used by Kinri and Ginri *'Cure Arsenals' **Kicking Blaster **Diving Shooter **Jumping String **Blowing Hammer **Gearing Gun **Swaying Sword **Pushing Knife **Pulling Charger **Locking Key **Flexing Rope **Racing Wheels **Zooming Telescope **Shuffle Shougun *Cure Vehicles *Cure Zords *Cure Blaster (since episode 23) *Nitro Blasters - The cures' upgraded box to upgrade the Overdrive Form. Locations * * * * Forms/Power-ups *'Normal Form-' the form of all cures which the form was resembled the HappinessCharge temporary form. The style was same as PRRPM style and dosen't wearing helmets. *'Overdrive Form-' the form was resembled to Go-On Red's super form. The first is Cure Kick, which she gains in movie. Movie * **The cures featuring all the cures (Max Heart-Go! Princess) & (Doki Doki Heartbrand!-BigBang) will make an appearance to protect the power of friendship. * **This movie features the Engine Sentai Go-Onger team to save the Princess Reesha of Cyberion Kingdom against Armada. Merchandise Please refer to the page: Pretty Cure RPM Merchandise. Albums *Pretty Cure RPM Vocal Album 1: ~Ai no Dendo~ *Pretty Cure RPM Vocal Album 2: Chikara no Gijutsu! Trivia *Nothing for the spin-off named Go On! Pretty Cure! will create it later. *This is the first and only LeenaCandy's series to have no mascots, following Hikari no Pretty Cure. *This is the first & only season; which after transforming, they will speak the cure name during the striking the pose instead of speaking the speech. *This is the first and only season to had no cure speech. *This is the second fan-series which was based on Super Sentai, following Spy Pretty Cure!. *This is the first series to have the Cures share theme colors with the Rangers. (Pink/Red-Blue-Yellow-Green-Black-Orange-Gold-Silver) *This series is one of the series to have the most number of Cures (except for Prism Power, because there is 100 Cures and the largest team on this wiki). **The sequel consisted of five Cures, which have the color schemes (Pink-Blue-Yellow-Green-Purple). (Cures Sway, Push and Pull excluded). *''Pretty Cure RPM'' is very similar to Sentai Series, Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **However, it may had make their appearances in movie and the final episode. *This is the only season which use of some mechanicals which are a mix of animal & vehicle motifs. * literally as "Flame God". But the ronaji was used as the cidet named "Enjin Cidet" instead a "Engine Cidet", as of english dub version of "Enjin Cidet" * All members role call uses the word 'Kai' (in japanese) at the last syllable. *''RPM'' is the first and only car-themed Pretty Cure series. *Like Fresh Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure, this is the third season which features the three cures, which is the colors of Pink, Blue, and Yellow. **Also for Go! Princess Pretty Cure, this series to had a light-colored hair with dark-colored Ombre (had in Overdrive form's case) of all cures. *''RPM'' is the first season to have a gold and silver cure. See Also *Go On! Pretty Cure!' - The revival season **'Go On! Pretty Cure! Engine' - The sequel of the revival season *'Pretty Cure RPM' on 'Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki''' Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Series based on TV Category:Series based on Games Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sentai Themed Series Category:Cars Themed Series Category:Action Series Category:Mistyemberandbea